


A New life..From an Old Time

by AmeliaBurnshine



Category: Yu Yu Hakusho
Genre: Death, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:39:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaBurnshine/pseuds/AmeliaBurnshine
Summary: A young woman is trying to make a name for herself in mushiyori city, as the "go to " local florist. However balancing life has never been easy. With university only getting harder, her fathers illness , work losing business , a non-existant romance life and strange dreams , she doesn't know if she can keep up with anything anymore. To top it all off a student with red hair and green eyes is pissing her off more days she can count.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the yu yu hakusho characters, only the original characters .  
> Story is a slow progression but will pick up . Summary is expected to change as story development proceeds.

The morning after

The alarm buzzed at 830am.

And I knew I was already screwed

"shit"

I moved quickly in my bed, throwing the large comforter back. My small dog grumbled and shifted deep in the sheets. I grabbed my shower cap and walked into the bathroom. Sure, I was late for my first college class of the semester but I wasn't going to go to school smelling funky, and I didn't want to go with a head full of my curly wet mop. After my shower, I threw on a pair of skinny jeans, Sperry shoes and my favorite dark green v neck shirt. I slipped my bracket on my wrist, grabbed my purse and light back pack and headed out the door. Slipping into my banged-up car I pulled out and sped down the road. It wasn't like me to be late, in fact I hated when others were late. At each stop light, I looked at myself in the rear-view window. My light violet eyes set against chocolate skin and striking black curly hair was always an eye turner, with my freckles the dotted the bridge of my button nose and cheeks I was always asked to be a model. Not for my body of course, which stood five foot three, and with too much hip and too much bust. No for my face those agents wanted to recruit me. But I always declined, I wasn't into that sort of thing. My car jolted as an accelerated through a stop light. Inhaling I finally neared my school and pulled into student parking. After walking/jogging to class and barely making it, the professor didn't lock me out. I sat in my first period intro to university – a course for freshman – and I dazed out. My next class started in 30 minutes so I could take my time. The campus was beautiful, well in this country nothing wasn't beautiful. Here is mushaira city, though some parts may be rough around the edges I liked it. I was from America of course so this was new for me. As I walked to my next class a group of girls stood around my classroom door, sure I could have been nice and said

"excuse me please move." But as I wanted to sit down and no one bothered to move as I waited for three minutes, it was time to push past.

"hey, watch it ug- mug!" a tall girl snaked, she whipped her straight brown hair and looked back into my class. As I walked in I looked around and noticed who everyone was looking at, or rather gawking at. Some young man a year older than me perhaps with striking red hair and large green eyes. He sat in his chair, wearing a tucked in shirt that was solid white into dark blue jeans, and white tennis.

"I can't believe the prince of Maui high is at our school" one of the girls behind me gushed

"I know, maybe since we aren't in high school anymore he will date us!" another one stated

"or maybe you all will get the hell out of the way so I can get to my desk!" I stated matter of fatly with a fake grin on my face.

I came face to face with the group of girls who all glared at me, I couldn't care less as I pushed past all these stupid fan girls. As I passed his chair I noticed he glanced up at me with a small knowing smile. I freaked and walked quickly to a spare desk in the back. The class was biology one.

"all right everyone take your seats, let's begin." A stout rounded woman walked into class with a very bright and bubbly personality. I automatically liked her.

"today we will be talking about biology and how it can affect the human body, now I will be assigning everyone to a class partner for the rest of the semester. You are to sit at the same table as your partner every day, as you will be working very closely. "The woman dug her plump fingers into her purse and pulled out a white sheet of paper, stained slightly with coffee. "I will be assessing how everyone interacts in the coming days. If I see you are compatible I will pair you together. Think of it as my biology experiment. "She quirked, most of the girls in the room giggled and made questers at the red-haired man. I rolled my eyes and tried to determine who I would talk to the most, to make sure I was paired with the person I wanted.

Defiantly not brown haired bimbo, not the jock who keeps staring at every one's chest…. Hmmm not the dork who keeps eating his nails…. hmmmmm...

I surveyed everyone around the room and I decided to choose the goth like girl next to me, she didn't look that weird or annoying and she didn't mind me sitting next to her, so I considered that a plus. As the class went on and finally ended I gathered my things and approached goth girl.

"hey, my name is Amelia, what's your name?" I asked with as much happy enthusiasm as I could she stared at my face for what felt like hours. "uhhhh"

"not interested." She turned on her heel and walked out the class.

"what the hell just happened. "I said to myself as I stared at the spot she stood.

I looked up and notice the red hair man smirking, who now I found out his name was Suichi from all the girls. I glared at him and stuffed my items in my bag,

"defiantly not being in a group with him" I mumbled to myself.

I brushed past him and out into the hall and out into the court yard.

My phone rang.

Keiko , popped on my incoming call

"hey girl what's up?" I said the only friend who I made in this town in high school.

"nothing really, just trying to find yusuke as always. I wanted to know what you were doing after school today, a group of us are getting together for dinner. "

I thought to myself who would be there and if I really wanted to go, to be honest with myself I didn't know much of keiko friends. I knew her of course, yusuke because I went to jr high and high school with them. As far as everyone else I knew of kuwabara but not his sister and all the other people she gushed about. To be honest every time something weird happened I would always bail.

"uh, sure what time and where at?" I climbed into my car and started its rickety engine. The other students, mostly male laughing at me.

"we are meeting at this temple just call me and ill guide you there, I'll be at your apartment by six tonight. "

"great thanks keiko. "I hung up and drove home, after a full day of school I didn't know if I wanted to spend time with everyone but I always bailed on her in the past, the least I could do would be to show up, have a drink and leave.

After napping for three hours and going through my hygiene regimen I was ready for this dinner party. I considered the mirror and inspected myself, I left my curly hair down around me but parted it so it opened my right side of my face, I changed into a red blouse that had a swooping deep, showing cleavage but not too crazy. I slipped on my favorite pair of skinny jeans and slipped on my brown boots. I was ready.

The door knocked twice and I grabbed my bag and looked in the mirror once more " good as its going to get" I mumbled " bye sweetipie, I won't be gone long." I ruffled my dogs head as I left, going out the door keiko and I decided to take the local transportation to this temple. I grumbled as we were shoved about on the subway , once that I was over and according to her the temple was just around the corner.

" great i'm starving !" I walked quickly only coming to an abrupt stop " what . The . Hell. " before me was our destination , but to get there we had to climb a thousand steps .

I paled " keiko , what the hell is this."

" oh , i forgot to mention , its just beyond these steps." she stammered slightly before smiling and walking up the stairs.

I wonder if she would notice if I turned around .

I looked behind me and noticed a small man stood underneath a tree, his hair was spikey and he was wearing all black.

nope , hell no, not dealing with that

"keiko wait up !" I jogged up the stairs after her toward the temple.


	2. Attacked by a shorty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own yu yu hakusho or it's characters ..
> 
> Enjoy

The stupidest thing on this planet, who the hell lives atop of thousands of stairs!

Keiko and I had stopped at the top of the steps so I could catch my breath, my feet were throbbing in my brown boots and i already dreaded being here.

" are you sure your okay? We can go back if you don't feel like it ." Keiko was very concerned and I knew she would also be disappointed if I did leave.

" no , no its alright let me just rest my feet." I looked around , it was dark with little lights, the trees around were very old . I felt a breeze rush past me , my skin tingled and I gasped.

" is something wrong ? Keiko asked the concern was still there .

" oh no its nothing, just a little chilly, lets go inside." I stood and linked arms with her , we smiled at each other as keiko led us inside.

It was warm inside I was more surprised it wasn't as crowded as I thought. There were a few people scattered about and I nervously followed keiko to a table in the far end of the room. We began to eat some of the food and socialize with a few bystanders, that was until he showed up.

" Hey Keiko! You came and brought Amelia , pretty sweet." Yuskue walked cool over to our table and sat across from me next to keiko. He kissed keiko on her forehead and gave me fist bump .

" haven't seen you in awhile curly top. How have you been?"

" I've been pretty good , just school and work nothing special." I relaxed my head on my propped arm " nothing remotely special"

" what no boyfriend at all , I would have expected guys would be at your door step." Yuskue asked incredulous " I mean even I can see you've grown in all the right places." He took a swig of his drink and started choking once a slap sounded .

" dammit keiko ! what was that for" he coughed out his tea his eyes watering

" you don't have to be a pervert Yuskue , be more of a gentleman." She rolled her eyes and glanced back at me " I'm sorry Mia , he can be such a jerk at times."

" hey if he wasn't it wouldn't be yuskue" I laughed it off though I did feel slightly embarrassed, I knew I grew , especially in my assets. and Yuskue was right, I did get a lot of guys asking to go out with me, but I wasn't interested.

" Urameshi ! there you are I was looking every where for you . You know you should tell people where your going and not just walk away like we know what's going on and –oh hey keiko who's the friend?"

" Kuwabara this is Amelia and old friend from Junior high ." keiko stated

" nice to meet you " I flashed my smile and noticed his face turned beet red

" why hello nice to meet you " he flushed

" and Kuwabara is bitten by the love bug !" a blue haired girl popped out of no where

" not a surprise" yuskue remarked with a roll of his eyes

" oh please botan its not that easy to fall in love you have to have a connection that two spirits are destined for each other. Like me and Yukina , we are destined to be together and nothing is going to stop that."

" what ever you say romeo" Botan the blue haired girl stated she moved to sit next to me

" but I will say this , your aren't a bad looker, especially your hair ! I'v never seen anything so curly and soft in my life.

" uhhh" I looked at her sideways

" and your eyes against your skin , you look like a greek goodess" She had her slim hands in my hair and purple eyes in my face

" okay botan calm it down she isn't an exhibit" a taller woman came to sit with us

" hey sis" kuwabara said through food in his mouth "where have you been ?"

" first off baby bro don't talk with your mouth fool, second its none of your business." She lit a cigarette and blew it in his face, he coughed

" not cool sis " he mumbled

As the night went on I became more comfortable around everyone. I laughed hard and cracked jokes with them. At the end, I was glad I showed up.

As the night drew to a close , I went outside to get some air. It felt great the air in my lungs. I closed my eyes and stared up at the moon. Something I used to do a lot when I was younger.

" a nice night out isn't it?" a sneering voice sounded from behind me as I whipped around I saw the same short man with spiky hair behind me . his red eyes looked cold.

" what's it to you ?" I remarked back holding my ground. Even though he was short there was something about him that scared me , something about him that wasn't normal.

" you know you have a lot of guts to gaze upon a demon."

" a what ?" I gasped , he charged at me with a sword I saw him and than he vanished.

"what the hell!" I mumbled I turned in circles trying to see where he went.

" your mine!" I turned my curls masking most of my views , the short man jumped at me I screamed.

" Heie enough !" than a tree shot up in between me and the demon , he diverted and rolled to the side.

" why did you stop me !" he yelled into the trees

what the hell is going on

I stood shaking looking between the short man , the tree that sprouted and the voice that sounded familiar coming from the forest.

" you can't go around attacking everyone you suspect . " the voice sounded again , smooth on the air .

That voice…why does it sound so familiar.

" you can sense it to you fool ! she isn't what she seems" the short man growled out

" yes , I understand but she has posed us no harm so far. The least we could do work with her." The voice emerged from the trees , I gasped and stepped back.

The red head from my class walked out from the trees , Suichi Minamino .


	3. The thing about friends

Surprise! I wanted to get this chapter out , iv been working on it off and on all week.

Relax ..let go...and read .

-A.B

Chapter three

I didn't know what to say but I sure as hell knew what to do. I booked it. I ran away from both of them , I didn't know how fast I could run down the stairs , but I went as fast as my legs would carry me. I heard their voices behind me .

“ where do you think your going ?!” The dark figured man shouted

“ Hiei wait!” Shuichis voice trailed after him . I had barely made it down the stairs when he appeared before me his sword drawn.

“ do you think you could spy on us and get away! Do you think you can use us that easily!” He shouted and charged at me again with the sword .

“ I screamed and crouched back, slamming into the stairs , my hand outstretched before me as my last line of defense.

“Die!” He yelled

I closed my eyes waiting for the end

“What are you doing ?!” The dark man shouted

I looked up to see he was tied up in a vines , struggling to break free . I saw as the more he moved the tighter the vines became .

“ you bitch !” He shouted struggling against them.

As much as I was in shock I began to feel something strange, my eyes followed the vines , down his frame and leading to me. It was moving and growing from out of my palm. . I screamed again jumping from my spot and down the stairs trying desperately to pull of the vines from my hand. . The man fell to the ground with a thud still struggling with the vines wrapped around his body.

“ come back here !” He shouted

“That's enough!”

I glanced behind me to see shuichi and everyone else from inside . The all stood , mouth agape. Yuske pounded down the steps “ Hiei what the hell is going on!”

“ shorty lost his temper that's what happened!” Kuwabara sounded as he followed down the steps next to yuske.”

Suichi stood next to hiei his hand outstretched over the smaller mans body. The vines retracted disappearing into air.

I stood and stared at them dumbfounded and freaked out . I didn't stall for long as I sprinted away from them all .

I knew it! I should have stayed home .

POV change: Kurama

I stared at hiei who squirmed within the vines , his expression stained in anger . I took notice of everything that happened but couldn't believe what I saw. I still couldn't believe it even after I ran through the event over and over again in my mind. I bent forward and held my hand over the vines . I became even more suspicious that I was able to remove the vines with ease . What powers did this woman have and what type of demon was she .

“ hey kurama why are you so focused for ?” Kuwabara came behind him watching the spectacle between everyone

“ oh my thoughts , they are nothing I'm merely trying to make sure hiei is alright “I strained to provide assurance in my voice.

“Yeah And I guess because she's gone we can't interrogate her or anything “ Kuwabara said

“Actually that isn't entirely true” hiei stated in irritation “ you see kurama actually sees this woman at the human university he goes to. He even has a class with her .”

“That’s great , kurama you can go and ask her what's going on , and maybe we could get some answers !” Yuske exclaimed

“ your not the brightest crown in the coloring box are you kid?” Genki walked down the rest of the steps meeting them all . “ if he did that than what would most likely happen is she would run away, and it seemed from what occurred she didn't mean to attack hiei . It was more impulse even surprising her .”

“ lay off me grandma” yuske stated aggressively

“ so what kurama should do is learn more of her powers , study what makes them appear and is it only when threatened.” Genki ended

“ my thoughts exactly” kurama looked toward the place she stood before running away. As the conversation between the others muffled into the background of his hearing he develop a strategy on how to obtain the information he needed .

POV change : Amelia

Screw all of this there is no way I'm going back there.

I kept thinking to myself multiple valid reasons why I would never go back to that temple and more presumably never hang out with Keiko and her friends all together. Sure it wasn't her fault the reason I almost died a few nights ago and sure I was being such an ass for ignoring all her phone calls and text messages. But I didn't want to deal with any of it . I just wanted to be left alone. I hadn't seen Shuichi in my biology one class recently and I wasn't complaining . He was just as sketchy as the little dark man and I didn't want to deal with him either . As I walked into my biology class with a gleam of hope of never seeing him again I came face to face with his gorgeous freaken face.

“ Good morning Amelia” he smiled at me from his seat in the front of the class. I paused in the door way

Dammit , maybe I should ditch class today

As I was about to turn around the teacher bounded me into the room . “Ms. Brin please take your seat today is an important day, I will be assigning class partners.”

I hurried to my seat glancing at shuichi who merely nodded at me as I passed .

The class began normal as usual but even though it did , I felt unnerved. I stared at the back of his red head and tried to figure out why I felt this way.

Maybe it's because he's in class today , yeah that's gotta be it…no .. maybe it's because he said hi to me and I wasn't expecting …uhhh no that's not it either .

Suddenly he turned his head briefly and gave me a small smile .

I blushed and gulped yeah that's what it is , that creepy ass smile.

I avoided looking at him the rest of the class and soon the professor dismissed us, but not before posting the partner pairings on the bulletin board. Most of the girls in the class hopped up , pushing past even some of the boys to see if they were paired with the none other than mr. minamino. However they weren't and my suspicion of who he was partnered with only grew when one girl glared at me strongly , pushing past and whispered under her breath .

I moved past all the bodies still standing in front of the paper , my short frame making it easy to move to the front. As I scrolled down the paper for my name and my partners I almost screamed in irritation .

Amelia Brin --Shuichi Minamino

That's what it said on the paper I gasped and shoved my way back out the group and face the professor .

“Ms. Amari I think you made a mistake on the partner assigned list.” I stated calmly a smile on my lips.

“Oh no I did let me see” she shuffled toward the board concern coating her eyes. She analyzed it for a little bit before returning to me

“ oh no I'm afraid I haven't , its actually very accurate.” She gave me a look of concern before returning to stuffing her papers in her bag

“ but ms.Amari I know in the beginning of class you said you would pair us with people we are compatible with. And I don't see how I was paired with mr.minamino and I haven't spoken with him at all since the beginning of class”

“ oh yes well I made that decision because the both of you always keep to yourself . He sits in the front attentive , doing his work and not conversating with others . You sit In the back, dazing off into your own realm , doing your work and at times if needed conversating with others.8 I felt a two out of three for similarities wasn't a bad choice. “ she grinned at me before grabbing her brown bag and moving toward the door.

“But professor I-“

“Enough please ms. Brin , it will be fine he is my top student so you won't have to worry about receiving an A for this class I assure you. But you must plan to meet with him outside of class time three times a week to prepare for the end of the year project. It will be a major part of your grade” with that she shuffled down the hall and out of the building

I sulked as I went and grabbed my purse and bag from my desk .

“ good morning ms. Brin” his voice smooth reached my ears . I turned to see him standing before me In his perfect clothes with his perfect face. “ it seems we will be partners for the rest of the semester”

“ yeah I guess so” I stepped a little away from him and rolled my eyes .

“ perhaps it would be best if exchanged phone numbers . That way we know when each of us can meet.”

I groaned internally , did I really have to give this weirdo my number ?

“ yeah sure , I pulled out my iPhone and prepared to enter his number . After he gave it to me I called his cell . After he saved my number he walked with me out of the class and into the hall.

“ so uh when should we meet for our first meeting.” I asked wanting to get away from him as soon as possible.

“Hmmm, how about tomorrow at 5 ? We can meet at my home if you like” he asked

Nice try not going to happen

“ um well can I work till 6, I can take my lunch at 5. But it takes a while to travel back to the inner city , how about you meet meet me at my work?”

There was no way I was going to be alone with him in his house , and mine was defiantly out of the question , besides I didn't want to commute back to the city when my work was only five minutes down the road from my house .

“ sure that will be just fine, where do you work ?”

I grumbled , not wanting to talk to him anymore “ you know what I'll text you so you can remember “ I said through a strained smile

“ yes that does seem more efficient , however I have a good memory you can tell me now.” His face was strained through a smile as well .

“ uh yeah but it will be more comfortable to me if I sent it in a message , just for my sake “

“But that doesn't seem like the most logical decision” he stated through that strained smile

Did this mother trucker just call me illogical?

“ it may seem so , but that is what always happens to the ones who are illogical in reason, everything to them seems illogical and logical things just go over their simple minded head like a fly over dog shit”

His smile faded and his green eyes turned sharp, agitated

We stared at each other for a minute before he nodded , exhaling he looked more irritated than before “ okay I will await your message “

With that he turned and walked away

I smirked to myself as I walked to my car and drove off . My plan would work , I would text him at the last minute forgetting about the meeting and than bam! I wouldn't have to see him. Obviously I couldn't avoid him forever but maybe if he gets frustrated with my scheduled he would express his discomfort to the teacher and Want to trade partners.

I sang along to my current favorite song on the radio as I drove home.


	4. An attack unseen

I woke up feeling confident in myself that Shuichi and I wouldn't have long together paired as partners. I was even more assured of myself when the longer I was at work I didn't receive a message from him.

" ewww Mia, what's up with that creepy smile, you look like a child predator" my work colleague and close friend Elizabeth came around the corner with a broom in her hand.

"Oh, it's nothing I was just thinking about how great a day it's been and it's almost over "I said through a smile, finishing the floral arrangement I was working on. I whipped a stray curl away from my face and placed my hands on my hips, satisfied with my work.

The arrangement was for a wedding bouquet, its base was hydrangeas that I dyed light blue, purple and a subtle peach. Baby breaths stuck out of its head with roses empathizing its beauty.

"wow Mia you always do such a good job on your arrangements, it's like your gifted or something." Elizabeth came to admire my work, she wasn't wrong about my skill with floral arrangements, for some odd reason I've always been good with them, and now as an adult I was able to match the flower and plants together, as if they were speaking to me.

"yes, thanks, I think our bride will like it!" I exclaimed

"I think she will too"

Ah crap

Shuichi stood in front of the door, his presence causing the women in the store as well as my friend blush and shuffle about. He smiled at me and walked further into the store.

How the hell did he know where I worked, did he stalk me yesterday oh my gosh he's a freaken stalker!

I kept thinking multiple scenarios on how he found out where I worked, he approached my work station and leaned forward, admiring my work.

"this is very beautiful." He stated

I could only glare at him over my arrangement, he didn't make much eye contact with me as he looked at all the flowers in the shop.

"hey Mia, who's the stud?" Elizabeth whispered in my ear, I rolled my eyes as I noticed she let down her hair and unbuttoned the top buttons on her blouse. She whipped her long blonde hair behind her batting her eyelashes at him.

"Elizabeth this is Shuichi Minamino, Shuichi this is Elizabeth Verns." I said glumly.

"hi nice to meet you "she held out her and he grabbed it

"nice to meet you as well" he gave her a smile which only caused her to blush more

"so, tell me how do you and Mia know each other?" Elizabeth walked closer to him smiling batting her blue eyes.

"we are friends at the local university." Shuichi stated

"we are more of acquaintances "I said, turning my head not wanting to be near him anymore.

"oh okay "Elizabeth said more enthusiastically, seeming to be relaxed that I had stated we weren't even on the friend level. Giving her the means to flirt her butt off.

I grumbled as I shifted my work toward the back table as Elizabeth and Suichi conversated. I called the bride and informed her the flowers were ready, as I turned I saw Elizabeth jokingly slap him on the shoulder, he rubbed the back of his head and smiled at her.

That's when an idea pooped into my head.

"hey guy's um so I can see you guys have hit it off pretty great!" I said through a smile.

"yes, Shuichi is really funny." Elizabeth joked still in her high flirt mode.

"uh huh , yeah , say Suichi I was hoping you could walk with Elizabeth to deliver this arrangement of flowers I just made to my client. "I stared at Elizabeth for her to take the hint

"oh yes yes, Suichi you should come with me." She got the hint and wrapped her arm around his. " sometimes I do get a little lost , you know…in the area.."

He stared at her before turning back to me

"well I would love to but we need to begin our project." He began to set his bag down before I reached over and stopped his hand.

He froze in my grasp as I gripped his hand "no you don't understand it's very important to deliver this arrangement before night falls, she is expecting it tonight for rehearsal dinner." His eyes met mine and he didn't seem fully convinced "I really need you… to do this for me" I saw a blush faintly tint his cheeks as we stared at each other his green eyes meeting my violet. He nodded once and I realized I was still holding his hand

"Oh, uh I'm sorry "I let it go and stepped back feeling the blood rise to my neck

"Great I'll go get my coat "Elizabeth hurriedly grabbed her coat and gathered the flowers in her hand, she wrapped her arm around his as they walked out the door and into the street.

I sank into my stool feeling odd

what was that just now?

I replayed it all in my head, the feel of his hand in mine, the look of his eyes how they looked different…as if they were debating …searching…. I shook my head out of these thoughts and went back to work. I was still hoping he wouldn't come back and I could go home and sleep.

It was ten minutes till closing and the sun had already set. I had just finished my last floral arrangement, as I turned to place the flower on the shelf behind me the door rang

"I'm sorry we are about to close but I can get your order and work on it tomorrow" I said this with my back still turned, no one responded. I waited for a period of time before I fully turned around. There by the front door stood a man dressed in black and blue. His jeans pant legs were each one color traveling all the way to his shirt and shoes even his hair was dyed both colors. He did look strange and I debated whether I should kick him out or take his order.

"how may I help you sir?"

The man stepped toward me without saying anything, he looked around the shop briefly before showing his gruesome teeth. They were yellow and stained, sharp as if they could rip through flesh, I gasped and stepped back .

" who would have thought I would find you here" He slurred slinking closer to my counter . " do you know how long I've been searching for you ?"

"Uh you got the wrong person" I walked backwards toward the back door slowly moving my hand for the door knob.

"Oh, no it's you, I can smell the demon energy pouring off you like a broken fire hydrant."

Again, with this demon thing

"Uhh, like I said you got the wrong girl" I stumbled back into the door and went through it , slamming it behind me I booked it down the small steps and into the back alley. I could hear him charge after me his scream sounding like a banshee .

I ran further down the alley, turning a corner. I slipped on wet pavement and hit the ground scrapping my knee .

"Shit"

I scrambled up but tripped again when something slimy and strong wrapped around my ankles.

" what the hell!" I screamed as I was hung upside down more than ten feet in the air.

He laughed wickedly as he held me up in the air as I panted and tried to wrestle out of this muscled slimy monsters grip. He walked underneath me smirking " you know how long I have been waiting! Do you know how long I have waited for this moment!" He screeched at me , I sniffle as I tried to hold back tears .

" what do you want!" I screamed at him the blood rushing to my head .

He sneered at me before smiling again " ah yes I forgot they said you would be like this. What with a loss of your sense." He cackled as he lowered me closer to his face . " they told me you would be this way …. they told me so many things about the greatness of your past ….but all I see is a weak little human …a weak harlot of a human female who others have said are mighty and will cause the world to crumble ! But I don't see it." He grumbled the end before whispering into my ear " I came to take you back to your home ..but how can I return back there with this weak little thing." The creature was lost in thought , I felt the muscle tighten around me, suffocating , I began to lose oxygen.

"Let me go!" I yelled into his face he growled , slicing me across my face , I felt warm blood slide down my cheek and near my eyebrow.

"What's this?!" He gasped suddenly I couldn't see what was happening as the blood was rushing to my head . A slash of skin sounded with the creature screaming and I tumbled to ground . I was disoriented shuffling toward the opposite corner of the alley on my hands and knees. All I could hear was his screaming and the sound of a whip. " you bastard ! I'll kill you" suddenly he stopped speaking and the alley was silent .

I attempted to control my breathing , and hearing footsteps approach me I only began to hyperventilate more.

" stay back!" I yelled Grasping the ground I grabbed a rusty crow bar in front of me.

" are you alright?" The voice was soft but held the authority of a man. I knew it was shuichi . He bent down toward me lowering the crow bar . I saw his outline and slowly my vision came back . Wiping the blood away from my face I stared into peaceful green eyes .

And that's when I cried.

" why is this happening to me? I want to be left alone." I cried harder and I felt him pull me to his chest letting me cry into his shoulder . Behind him I saw the thing that attacked me his body sliced and diced into bits scattered on the ground . Organs spilled every which way.

" oh my god" I gasped and pushed shuichi away , turning I threw up , crying in between.

"Amelia I now know is not the best time but I need you to come with me . We have to get to safety ." He slipped a hand through mine and pulled me up to my feet as I nodded. As we walked quickly to his safety spot I began to feel dizzy and stumble .

"Amelia what is wrong" he turned and caught me before I fell to the ground

" I don't ..fell good..I don't.." I said through short breath , I felt as if I was burning up . "Shuichi I.."

I could even finish my sentence as I tried to catch my breath .

"Dammit ." He whispered , I saw him look around before picking me up bridal style in his arms. " what ever you do don't let go" I nodded and he began to sprint , coming to a wall I gasped as he charged it and jumped at the last minute catapulting us into the air. He jumped from roof to roof at astounding speed and sprinted down ally's as quick as a fox. I gazed up at him , slowly falling asleep , the last thing I see was his perfect face against the night sky.


	5. An odd discovery

I scrapped the old chapter five and replaced it with this one. I enjoyed writing this one more and I like the direction this one will take us. Enjoy

-A.B

****************

********************************

I woke up to a throbbing pain in my neck and a strange smell.

“What is that smell?” I groaned as I sat up from a bed and rubbed my neck. I looked around me not recognizing my surroundings. The room was clean, unlike mine and very plain looking. There really wasn't anything on the walls and the room seemed to be clean. I winced as I heard a train pass by.

“ dammit to loud”

My eyes continued to roam around the room , and this is when I took notice everything was sharper …or rather everything looked different, as if in high definition. I spotted a picture frame on the night stand . It was shuichi and an older woman. “It's his mom” I assumed as My mind started to turn..”this must be his room”.

Than it hit me…

Why am I in his room!!!

I scrambled to the opposite wall , pressing my back against it I started to hyperventilate.

Oh my god he was trying to take advantage of me ! I was attacked..wait stupid he saved you from crazy remember …yeah but why his room why not take me to the police station!

As all of this popped into my head I noticed to my left there was a full length mirror . As I turned slowly to face it my eyes widened in shock.

What I saw wasn't me …in fact it wasn't even human. I stood with the same chocolate skin complexion however my hair color had changed from its curly dark black to a curly grayish blue , my nails were longer and my shape in body still had curves but I was leaner. But the scariest thing was on top of my head. Two fox like ears stuck out between my hair . I felt something whisk behind me, I turned quickly , seeing nothing. I felt it again I turned quickly to see what was touching me. I turned to face the mirror … nothing. As I felt it whisk behind me the third time I turned my back slowly toward the mirror , while looking over my shoulder I screamed.

“ Amelia are you okay!” Shuichi barged in but froze in the doorway, his eyes wide .

We stared at each other for three minutes , I felt his eyes travel up to my ears and hair , my figure and notice my tail whip behind me.

“What's going on!” Botan rushed in with yuskue

“My word!” Botan stated in a quiet whisper

“ is she what I think she is ?” Yuskue stated his eyes wide at me examining me fully

“Well , I think so “ Botan eyed shuichi slowly before approaching me , I backed up and scrambled onto the bed . “ I am speaking to Amelia still right ?” She asked

I nodded and pulled my legs to my chest eyeing her .

“Well with that confirmed , I think it's safe to say …Amelia you’re a-“

“Spirit fox” shuichi murmured

Everyone was silent watching me ..." please stop staring at me like that " I stared hiding inside my hands. I felt everyone's eyes move away from me except his.

"Kurama ?" Yuskue stared worriedly at him .

We all looked at him and he didn't seem well

“Hey man are you alright ?” Yuskue held onto his shoulder . Shuichi stumbled before regaining his balance

“I'm fine, I just need to….sit down..” he eyed me once more before walking out of the room.

“I don't understand “ I spoke up both yuskue and Botan turning toward me “ what is going on ?”

“Well …it seems as if you aren't fully human , and in plain fact you never were .” Botan stated sitting next to me on the bed . She placed one hand over mine .

“ but I don't understand , what do you mean not fully human ?!” I stated becoming upset

“Well how should I put this.” Botan placed a finger to her chin before looking back at me “ you are a-“

“Demon , a rare one at that” the little man wearing all black appeared by the window “and it seems so rare in fact you affected our own fox”

I grabbed onto Botan , still slightly terrified by his impulsivity and if he was going to attack me.

“ I'm ..a demon?”I stated my voice slightly wavering. “How is that ..even possible?”

“ well obviously we don't know right now but it seems like you had a dormant nature in you all this time. And with this last encounter with the demon thug it awakens your true self.”hiei stated crossing his arms and eyeing me closely.

“Yes , hiei is right , you see Amelia some people are born with traces of demon blood in them, however it's not enough to affect their lives in any way. It can in fact make them more susceptible for evil but not anything drastic” Botan stated “ than there are some people with enough dormant demon blood flowing through their veins they become a demon when their lives are at risk or they have died.”

“Yeah like me” yuskue stated sitting backwards on shuichi she computer chair.

“ wait you’re a demon?” I asked still clutching onto Botan as hiei stayed by the window

“Yes and no, you see with me I was born a human and when I was killed the second time I came back as a mazoku -the name of my demon heritage-. You on the other hand are different.”Yuskue stated

“Well how am I , different from you ?”

“well here is the thing. The big difference is , you were always a demon. Your blood was never dormant . Unlike what hiei said , you have always been a demon. It just so happens this last instance awakened your true form.” Botan answered

Silence filled the room

“So” I looked down at my hands and saw my tail beside me “I'm a demon.” I felt tears swell in my eyes and I buried my head in my hands and cried.

“ it's okay, it'll be okay” Botan wrapped her hands around me and stroked my hair the more she said “I'll be okay, the more I believed it”

Botan, hiei and yuskue informed me more about their world . Demon world , spirit world and human world. They told me about their battles with the dark tournament and the battle against a man who wanted to release demon world into human world for the judgement day for humans. They told me about who they were to the team and background .

“ so that’s kuwabara’s story.what about shuichi?” I added

“Well his real name is yoko kurama but we just call him kurama. And he would have the most in similarities now with you than ever before.” Yuskue stared digging into his ear.

“Because..?” I paused

“Well he is a spirit fox as well and he would know more about how to manage everything your going through” he finished

“But it didn't seem like he was in the mood to talk to her , in fact I would say our normally , calm cool and collected fox is actually more frazzled than ever before “ hiei said through a smirk

He was right , and I hadn't seen kurama since he walked in on me. As everyone talked around me he was all I could think about. Especially since he was a spirit fox as well , he would defiantly be the person I would go to.

And I would need to ask him multiple questions . Especially about what I really need to know.

As the night passed on the group and I came to our next major problem. I didn't know how to turn back into my human form .

“What should we do ? She needs to turn back !” Botan screeched “oh my gosh koenma is going to kill me!”

“Calm down calm down ,let's just go find kurama and have him help her. I'm sure he would .” Yuskue stood and stretched . “Besides we've been chatting for almost three hours and im tired . Well bring him back and he'll help you out with the rest.” Yuske walked out the room width a wave . Botan followed smiling “he's really nice for a demon” she smiled as she left .

I turned toward hiei who only rolled his eyes and disappeared. For some reason I was nervous. I still wasn't sure on how to handle being a new person or rather creature. I laid back in kuramas bed taking deep breaths. I heard a door open , my super sensitive ears picking up a sigh. Than I saw the door open , I sat up quickly leaning against the headboard. Kurama walked in his face blank at first. as he made eye contact with me he smiled “ Amelia , I heard you were not able to turn back into your human form?”

“Yeah ,that's right” I shuffled my tail swishing behind me. He moved closer and looked down at me.

“I'm going to show you how to change and than I want you to change yourself . Are you ready”

I looked up at him and nodded, as quick in a flash he changed into his demon form and I held my breath. He was beautiful, his stark white hair against his pale skin was amazing, his ears stood at attention and his tail stayed calm behind him. His steel gold eyes set against him bore into my violet. I stared at him wide eyed unable to say anything .

“Now watch as I change back “ I blushed as his voice changed , deeper pitches , it sent tingles down my spine.

He closed his eyes and just as quick changed back to his human form. “Now the secret is , to imagine yourself in human form and will it to happen. Give it a try.” He moved to sit down on yuskue’s left computer chair . Crossing his leg he waited for me.

“Okay I'll give it try” I closed my eyes and tried to imagine myself as a human but I couldn't . The only thing I could see was my demon form . I opened my eyes reluctantly after five minutes , defeated .” I can't”

“Hmmmm, okay close your eyes and I'll describe what your human form looks like . Imagine it and will it to be done in your mind and body. “

“Okay, I closed my eyes and awaited him” I began to get nervous after his silence , I shuffled on his bed .

“ your hair is dark as midnight in a abundance of curls. Your skin is as smooth and creamy as milk chocolate. You have a small button nose that fits perfectly in the center of your face. Freckles are sprinkled along its bridge and fade into your cheeks. Your eyes are a most vibrant violet with hints of blue nestled inside. Your not as tall as your demon form , you stand at 5foot 3 inches approximately…and Your body.” He paused before resuming his voice changed , more strained “ is a magnificent creation , each curve melting into the next . Your ample bust smooths into a small waist and back out to perfected hips and legs.” I blushed hard , his description of me was mind boggling , my heart raced and my hands were sweaty. I felt a movement in front of me, slowly a hand cupped my left cheek. “ and your lips are full, beautiful sculpted in a perfect design.” I felt his thumb lightly run over my bottom lip. I couldn't help but take in air my lips slowly spreading . “ they look delectably soft.” He whispered . His thumb staying on my lower lip for a second more before his entire hand all together left my face. “Open your eyes”

Slowly I opened them, coming face to face with his full length mirror and him standing behind it. I was human again.

“ you did it!” I exclaimed silently touching my face and the top of my head to confirm the ears were gone. “ thank you …kurama.” I smiled at him , he only nodded a small smile the the corner of his lip.

“Now get your rest , changing forms will take a lot out of someone if they are not used to it.” He walked the mirror back to the wall , hanging it.

I nodded before sliding back to lying down . “Where will you sleep?” I asked he turned briefly before resuming toward the door, I will take a spare bedroom in the home . Do not worry I'll be fine.” He said before smiling “ good night Amelia.” He said flipping off the switch and closing the door. 

“Goodnight” I whispered sleep over taking me

CHANGE POV :KURAMA

I stood outside her door , calming my quickened demon heart . My hand shook slightly as I let go of the door knob. I walked slowly toward the spare room and spare bathroom. Showering I let the water roll over me. The steam relaxing me. I thought back over the weeks events in my head. How could this be possible , a spirit fox , a female at that . Alive and well, in my home. I thought back to the moment I walked in on her . Her demon form took my breath away. It wasn't what I expected . I than thought of our last encounter I had with her , changing into my demon form in front of her . I felt the heat rise in the room. Though I know she didn't feel it . I groaned as I hardened . “Dammit” i stood in the shower and grabbed my manhood. Never in my entire life, demon and human , had I ever pleasured myself because of instant want and need. For some reason I couldn't handle it. I bit my lower lip as I moved my hand over my tip. I seethed through my teeth . Frustration over taking my lustful need . How could I be so weak. I became upset and stroked my self , pressure building. I braced myself against the shower wall . Imagining her there , kneeled in front of me. I thought of those soft plump lips taking me inside , I groaned louder as I pumped myself. I held in a loud groan as I released against the shower wall. As I calmed down my beating heart I finished my shower and dressed for bed. Lying down I needed to come up with a plan of action. How do I handle everything that's going on? How do I deal with a female spirit fox being present during my generation. What am I to do? And for the first time in a long time ..

I have no plan.


	6. Changing peace

The next few days were odd and at some points uncomfortable. First I had resumed talking to Keiko after shunning her for weeks on end. I told her what happened and how I was now a demon . “ so how do you control your powers anyway?” Keiko asked as she sipped on her Starbucks tea. We sat on the outside patio of the Starbucks near my university, she wore jeans and a pink frilly top with sneakers , while I slouched in my seat wearing a light blue sundress and Sandals. We had agreed to meet the following week after the event of me turning into a spirit fox and knowing about this hidden world of demons and spirits . “I'm not entirely sure , the last time I even transformed into demon form was when I was attacked by the colorful freak. And with that , the last time I used my powers was when hiei attacked me so I don't know.” I sipped on my strawberry and crème frappachino feeling the breeze swoop against my skin . “Well have you talked to kurama about it ?maybe he can help you.” I groaned switching my legs to cross over the other “ that's the weird thing too , iv been trying to contact him since that night he helped me transform back to a human. But he doesn't respond to any of my text messages , and on top of that I haven't seen him in class lately so there's no luck . “ “Well maybe he is still shocked , I mean , in the amount of years I've known him he's never said anything about his race . Or even about his real family, he's probably just thinking things over …or in his terminology analyzing them .” I groaned again and slurped on my drink “ well If that's the case he needs to analyze a little quicker . I need to know more about my powers and how to control them in case I get attacked again.” I shifted my eyes left to right before I leaned forward . “ I mean , the last creature who attacked me seemed to be working on orders or something from someone else . He said “they said you would be like this” and so on. I can't just wait until I get attacked again to learn more about my powers” I took a deep breath and leaned my head back on my chair , closing my eyes I felt the sun warm my face . “I'm not used to being a damsel in distress Keiko. I should be fighting the bad guys not running from them, with my tail between my legs…literally” we both giggled at that. “Your right “ I heard keiko say and take a slurp of her tea . I let the sun warm my face for awhile . Warming me , relaxing me . I grew comfortable with the breeze and let out a sigh my lips parted slightly. _**Will this peace ever change ?**_ Suddenly A shadow covered my sun light and I pinched my eyebrows together . Who the hell is blocking my sun. I snapped my eyes opened and met green. “Kurama..” I breathed looking up at him from my position . He smiled at me and nodded “ I see your working on your tan” his voice was smooth and soft . I blinked at his remark and smirked “I don't need to , I was born with a tan “ he smiled down at me his eyes traveling around my face and lingering toward …my chest? I looked in the same direction and noticed my cleavage was extremely visible . “ oh my gosh “ I gasped and leaned forward a blush spreading down my neck , kekio giggled as I shot her a glare. “ funny seeing you here kurama , we were just talking about you .” Keiko stated through a smile “ Mia needs help with a few things .” Kurama walked from behind me and sat between both of us at the rounded table. I sipped my drink as he and keiko began their discussion. I looked between the two of them

 

 

 _ **How can they talk so comfortably about this . What is going on with their personalities . Freaken nuts . Oh crap she nodded toward me and he smiled my way . Gosh that smile , its so cute and handsome at the same time. I wonder if he likes what I'm wearing today or my hair…oh god my hair is a mess I should have washed it yesterday now it smells like dog shit ..**_.

 

“Okay Amelia?” Keiko stared at me “Huh oh uh. Im sorry I didn't catch that last part.” I stared staring at both of them . “ oh kurama is offering to walk you to class and explain a little about your new reality.” “Oh ..um , yeah , sure that will be fine” I turned from them quickly and sipped my drink once more before standing, slipping my bag onto my shoulder . “It was nice to see you Keiko tell yuskue hello for me.”kurama stated warmly . Standing he moved near me , I immediately felt his presence , the body heat coming off of him tingled my skin. I shuffled my feet and looked down at my toes. “Will do” Keiko said she sat and pulled out her laptop typing away on some upcoming assignment. Kurama and I walked away from the table and neared the Starbucks entry. I sipped strongly from my straw trying to get the last few taste of strawberry. “Is that your favorite drink from here ? “ he asked stopping by the business front door . “Um yeah it is. It's very tasteful , sweet with cream “ I said trying to scrap the remnants of the drink with my straw. “Hmmm” he looked at the store front before we resumed walking. “So tell me about how your experience has been since we last met” he stared smiling at a student who waved his way . “It's been okay, nothing new or extraordinary. Well apart from I haven't been able to access my powers recently” I said slipping sunglasses on my face . “ hmmm that is strange , perhaps you need a stimulus “ he thought out loud. “Oh yeah like what ?” I rolled my eyes He eyed me for a moment before we walked toward my class. I sighed and threw my empty bottle away. before I even realized what happened I was pushed into a dim lit empty hall way . I gasped as kurama corned me against a wall . “What the hell are you doing “ I stated irritated . I glared at him as I tried to push him away from me . He shoved me back against the wall , holding my hands to my side . “Stop it !” I struggled in his grasp . I heard a chuckle and gasped . “Yoko?!” He smirked his sharp teeth poking out from his smooth lips. His steel yellow eyes staring at me with mischief . “Tell me , ms. fox. What turns you on?” He chucked as I turned scarlet . “Excuse me?!” I struggled in his grasp his muscles flexing . Leaning down toward me his smirk widening . “ does pain turn you on ? Or is it pleasure” “ he whispered against my cheek. I blushed hard my heart picking up pace “I'm not answering that question , now let me go! “ I struggled again before he slammed me against the wall once more, pulling my hands above my head . My head was being rattled and I look to my side for help. I saw a student from the university approach the hall. “Hel—“ I wasn't able to get the rest out as he roughly grabbed my cheeks closing my mouth and forcing me to look at him. “ from my past experience with you . It seems like pain awakens your powers .. perhaps a little pain is what you need.” He smirked and chuckled . “ pain is what works for you , doesn't Amelia? “ he said this as our noses barely touched his eyes staring at me Cooley and calmly. I gasped as I felt myself twitch between my legs . What the hell? I'm getting excited over this insane person . I looked into his eyes and saw nothing but mischief . He smirked , his teeth a sharp and pearly white. Behind him I saw movement , slowly a tree branch wriggled out of the wall and inched toward us. “ Yoko what are you doing” I said my voice muffled from his grasp on my face. “ I'm going to have a little fun with you” he stared down at me his eyes looking more devilish red than its steel yellow. The branch inched closer to me its destination my abdomen. “This is a tree branch , part of the demon tree version of kodama . These tree creatures have a liking toward flesh . Female flesh in particular , it starts by digging into the skin and pulling it away from the muscle ripping it until the victim is left with his muscles tissue exposed . “ “Oh my god” I breathed heavily as I eyed the tree branch it inched toward me almost touching my skin “What will you do ms. fox?” He said through a smirk . The tree branch now less than an inch from my skin , I panicked .The last thing I saw was his steel yellow eyes before It all happened . vines shot out from my arms and wrapped themselves around the branch and Yokos forearms . He jumped back as both of our creations fought . His branch against my vines, I struggled maintaining control , I focused more on my vines , feeling my victory approaching . The vines becoming stronger at a turning point , crushing his tree branch into millions of tiny pieces. The hall was silent now , I looked up toward Yoko who stood his back pressed against the wall, one legged propped up and his arms crossed . A look of satisfaction on his face. “ welcome back ms. fox” he stated I blinked and felt the top of my head, feeling two furry ears . I had changed into my demon form . “ so you were just trying to get me to change ?” I asked irritated , still frazzled by what took place. “ at school where someone could have seen us !” “Of course, this is the best place , your senses are more heightened because of the innocent bystanders only a hallway away , the tension you face with concealing yourself , causing you to utilize self control. All of this was my intention” he smiled . I crossed my arms as we both stared each other down. I was slightly out of breath , however in my demon form I recovered quickly. I felt my tail move behind me and my ears twitch at every sound I heard . Footsteps, backpack slings, people talking , gum chewing . I ignored all of these and focused on the person in front of me. He eyed me long and hard . His eyes lingered on my chest , and hips. He licked his lower lip before saying a word “ well training is over for today.” He pushed away from the wall and began to stretch his arms. “Training ..you call almost having my skin ripped off training! You freaken sadomasochistic prick. I could have died !” He ignored my rant and still stretching and looking away from me. “ I'm talking to you , Yoko !” With my new powers activated I felt more confident . I stomped toward him and grabbed his stretched arm “ I said I'm talking to yo-“ He glared down at me , pausing me in my tirade . “Let me give you more training and advice” he stated through seethed teeth . “ don't touch me” A little confused by his statement I released him . He glared at me before closing his eyes and shaking his head. “Shuichi I need to rest , take over” Slowly silver was replaced by red , steel yellow replaced by forest green and once again shuichi stood in front me . His face looked slightly strained as he gazed at me , shaking his head he took a deep breath. “Amelia please transform back into your human form , we are going to be late for class” I nodded still slightly confused and changed back , remembering how he explained transformation initially. I grabbed my bag that had fallen to the floor earlier and fixed my sundress. As we walked he was no longer talking to me , or even looking at me. He held the door open for me in class , I nodded and shuffled past reaching our desk . He sat quiet , unmoving . Maybe I shouldn't have called him a sadomasochistic freak . I looked down at my book , doodling with my free hand and twirling a loose curl in the other .the teacher entered and began the lesson . It ended as quickly as it began and I found myself once agin in silence next to him . “ kurama , listen I just wanted to apologize for saying what I said earlier …you know the whole sadomasochistic thing and touching you .” He looked at me quizzically before giving me a small smile “ oh no. please, it wasn't that at all. But I thank you for the apology.” “ what is wrong then?” I shuffled closer my hip grazing his leg . His yes widened and he turned fully toward me . “Amelia , its quite complicated but I want to let you know something very important” his sounded anxious and he leaned toward me Is he going to confess his love? Oh my gosh I'm not ready for this . We only just met , okay girl breath ..just breath “Hey shuichi ! There you are I was looking all over for you !” We both turned to see two girls dressed in volleyball outfits smile and wave . “Oh Bianca and kelly , yes I didn't forget I'll be right there.” Kurama said through a smile. He turned back to me before being interrupted again “No we need you right now ! I feel all the knowledge leaving me this very second . The taller one stated , I soon recognized her as the brown haired bimbo from the first day of class. She leaned forward pressing her self against the desk “ I really need you “ she whined . I noticed kurama blush slightly at her choice of words , he looked at me before standing . “Um Ku-Shuichi , I'll see you tomorrow the “ I caught myself before saying his real name . He nodded and followed the girls out the room . The brown haired bimbo glaring at me as they walked away. I walked slowly to my car and sat for maybe ten minutes before I decided to drive off. I drove to work and listened to Elizabeth talk about the many guys she wanted to sleep with , including kurama and odd enough yuskue . I pulled out my phone on my lunch and debated if I should text kurama about our conversation. I really didn't know . At closing I locked up the shop and drove to my small apartment .slipping inside I turned on the light and gasped at what I saw. Sitting on top of my kitchen table was a flower arrangement , a card and a Starbucks strawberry and crème frappachino. I grabbed the drink and tasted it “It's fresh?!” I looked at the flowers next and noticed the beauty of each , the colors sparkled against the lights and the smell was amazing . I sat down on a chair and read the card

 

_**Amelia,** _

_**Forgive me for my rash behavior earlier today . I was not in any way trying to harm you nor was I trying to scare you . Harming you is the furthest thing from my mind . Please , meet me at Harui park this Saturday and I will explain my actions in more detail .** _

_**Enjoy your drink before it gets warm.** _

_**-Yoko** _

“

 

 

Oh my gosh that was the cutest thing I ever read in my life! “ Botan whispered in my ear I jumped up and screamed , stumbling away from Botan as she hovered behind me “ what the hell are you doing in my house!?” “Oh I'm sorry , kurama asked me to do him a favor . And though I'm not an errand girl he told me it was for you so I helped him out because I see love in the air!” I stared at her in silence before I continued “ so you snuck into my house , left gifts and decided to stay and watch my reactions . “Bingo! I love romance stories .” “What the hell is wrong with you people ! You can't just sneak into someone's house and …wait how did you know where I lived …how did you get in?!” “Simple, kurama told me where you lived and I have many spirit world gadgets that I can use to get into restricted places !” She pulled out from her pocket a key shaped like a skeleton “ this is the spirit world skeleton key used by spirit detectives to get into any locked room without having to break it down. “ Why the hell does she sound like she's in a commercial . “Okay besides the point of everything you just told me . How did kurama know where I live ?” She thought in silence “well I guess he just investigated and found it out.” She noticed my creeped out face and rolled her eyes “ well don't look so freaked out , I'm sure he did it so he knows where you live so he can protect you in case your attacked here.” I pursed my lips before acknowledging her statement . She was right in the sense of me needing help. But I still felt a little violated . “Well I'm off ! Gotta go speak to koenma about potential spirit detectives .” “ but I thought yuskue was the spirit detective?” I sat on the couch my fat dog jumped next to me and layer on my lap . “Not anymore , because his demon heritage awakened within him he can't be a spirit detective. Only a human can do so.” I nodded taking a sip of my drink “I see” “Well I'm off , she opened my balcony window and pulled out her flying ore and zipped into the sky . I closed the doors behind her. Picking up my drink and heavy dog I made it to my room and laid on my bed. “ I'm not sure if I know what's going on in the world anymore” My dog huffed before licking my cheek and rolling on his back to sleep. I scratched his head while finishing off my drink . Sighing I tossed the drink in my waist basket . Closing my eyes I imagined him both with green and yellow eyes.


	7. A dreAm

“ I couldn’t sleep well last night, I kept tossing and turning.” I grumbled on the phone   
“ what are you talking about? Did you have a night mare?” Keiko asked on the line.   
I waded through the rain to my car before slamming the door and quickly turning on the heater. “ I mean I guess so , it was such an odd dream though. It felt so …familiar, but I wasn’t in it .” I connected my phone through my auxiliary cord so I could drive without holding the phone and talk to keiko.   
“ well tell me about it—hey Mr. Mashito I’m taking a fifteen minute break” keiko stated to her manager , I heard shuffling over the phone before she returned “ okay so tell me about it, what do you mean you weren’t in your own dream?”   
“ well I mean someone we both know who was in it…”  
“ tall, redheaded and handsome ” Keiko giggled   
“ more like tall, silver haired and dangerous, but yeah same person.”   
“ well go on, I have a few minutes , tell me about it and don’t’ skip any parts.”   
“ okay well here is how it started…”

_**Dream switch ----** _

_**He smiled sweetly , guiding her into the abandoned tower at the corner of the castle. She giggled as he pulled her toward him as he closed the door.** _   
_**“ my flower.” He murmerd into her ear.** _   
_**“ won’t we get caught? I would hate for your bandit friends to find out their leaders heart is so soft.” She giggled as he pulled her tighter.** _   
_**“ I would never let them find out about my secret. Knowing them they would try to steal you from me. And I would kill them if I had too.” He growled** _   
_**“ you would kill your comrades , the people you have know for such a long time ..for me?”** _   
_**“ yes.” He assured her .** _   
_**“ why? “ she asked shocked her heart expanding in her chest.** _   
_**“ because , you are more precious to me than any gem or stone. Any gold or silver. Any magic item in this word. My flower.. you are my reason for living , the reason I breath. If I were to lose you , I would join you in the after life without hesitation. Because nothing in this world or the next can separate me ..from you..”** _   
_**“ yoko” she gasped as he leaned into kiss her. It was deep and passionate . He pressed his back againt the wall and pulled her closer. Needing to feel every inch . .** _   
_**They separated both panting “ my flower…stay by side… forever.”** _   
_**“ are you asking me to marry you? The strongest and most notorious bandit in all of demon world.” She smiled.** _   
_**“ well , I’m asking now. But eventually ill start demanding.” He growled in her ear again. She stifled a laugh and placed both her hands on the side of his face. She searched his steel yellow eyes, looking for something.** _   
_**“ my flower? Will you marry me?” he asked once more.** _   
_**She placed a small kiss on his lips,** _   
_**“ I will never in all my life , leave your side, I will awake next to you every morning and fall asleep near you every night. I will taste the air you breath and the water you drink. I will be your best friend ..and your one and only flower. “** _   
_**He sighed with relief and kissed her once more deeply placing her onto of an old crate box. She felt him grow between his legs and blushed” yoko!” she gasped between kisses.** _   
_**The sounds of their kisses the only sound audible “ my flower.”** _   
_**Reality switch ……** _

“ wait a minute , so your not the girl Kurama is confessing his love to?” keiko asked   
“ well no, she was hard to see in the entire dream. all I could really see was kurama. “  
“ well is seems kurama demon side is a hopless romantic, all of those sweet words.” Keiko giggled.   
“ well that’s hard to believe since he almost killed me a few days ago.” I pulled into my work and ran inside as the rain poured down heavily.’  
“ well what happened next?” keiko said, I could sense her curiosity on the other line.  
“ well the next part was more sad and confusing- hold on” I placed the phone down as I put on my apron and clocked into work. My manger left a note on my work space

  
_Amelia the work day is very slow, I sent Elizabeth home earlier and I have to take my daughter the emergency room. Can you close up shop alone tonight. Thanks !_  
 _-Rhina_  
I grumbled

  
“ whats wrong ?” keiko asked   
“ I’m closing up shop alone again…I’m a little nervous.”   
“ should I send over yuskue ? or kurama?”   
“ uh…send yuskue .”   
“ okay , hold on.” I waited for keiko to text yuskue as I was left with my thoughts. It wasn’t that I didn’t want kurama to come..but the weird dream I had would make everything..odd. and if I had to admit to myself seeing and hearing him profess his love to someone bothered me slightly, even if it is only a dream.   
“ okay , he said he would be there shortly. Finish your dream now.”  
“ oh yeah.. okay well… it ended very tragic..”  
 _ **Dream switch ----**_

_**Suddenly there was a loud bang at the door , yoko pulled away from her and pulled out his rose whip.** _   
_**“ yoko?” she asked** _   
_**“ shh” he silenced her and he stepped closer , his eyes widening as the door exploded and water flooding in. She screamed as he ran toward her and pulled her to him , holding her tight as water filled the room. The stainded class windows shattered, the carved rose door had exploded under pressure and pieces floated about.** _   
_**“ they found us ! “ she screamed . He pulled them against the wall as the waves dominated the room. The sky cracked lightening , the wind slamming the trees ripping them from the ground.** _

_**“ they won't leave us alone , they will follow us to the ends of demon world to separate us “ she exclaimed.** _   
_**He glared toward the open door as he heaved them onto the spiral stair case that led to the top of the tower. Pulling her they ranthe steps. . The water quick on their heels. He pushed open the door and sealed it behind them. However the door began to creak and crack as the water began to pour between the cracks. She pulled away from him as he held the door againt the water. She shook with fear as she rushed toward the only window in the tower. Gawking she felt all hope leave her. The forest once a lush green , full of rolling hills and mountainous terrain was now a black dark sea. Tears stained her cheeks as she turned to see him , she could see him tire as he held his own against the door. “ dammit!” he yelled as he began to lose his ground. She looked back toward the black abyss and knew what she had to do. They had wanted her after all..not him.”** _   
_**“ if I give myself up, you would live, my heart. My love.” She whispered as she pushed the large windows open , the hurricane wind whipping into the room.** _   
_**“My flower! What are you doing!” Yoko yelled at her through the noise. She turned slowly and saw fear in his eyes.** _   
_**“ it's me they want , and I cant live with myself if I see you die.” She choked as she walked backwards making her accent to the edge of the window.** _   
_**. He leaned his back against the door unable to pull her away . If he did the water would rush in and drown them both.** _   
_**“ my flower …please… don't leave me..” he choked tears now streaming down his face** _   
_**“ I will always be your flower . And I will always await for you to open my bloom , I will await for you till the ends of all eternity.” Her smile was small as she leaned back into nothing , falling through the air. Away from the tower and toward the watery grave.** _   
_**Yoko felt himself weak and gave up holding the door. letting go he expected the water to over take him. However nothing came, He slowly made his way to the window and saw the forest, lush with hills and mountains, he sprinted down the steps and bounded out the shattered door. Calling her name over and over** _   
_**“ my flower ! my flower!” he yelled at the top of his voice. Though no one responded, he sank into the ground…** _   
_**Realty---** _

  
“ and that’s how it ended. “   
Keiko was silent on the line .  
“ Keiko , you still there?” there was nothing but silence , until.   
“ Mia” keiko said   
“ yeah ?”  
“ I think you need to tell him about this dream” she stated firmly   
“ wait..wait..why the hell would I do that!i don’t want him to think I’m a freak for making up dreams about him!”   
“ but that’s the thing mia!, it doesn't sound like a dream ..enitrely. who knows maybe one ofyour abilites is the power of a psychic and you can see the past , present and future.”   
“ okay keiko now your really starting to sound like botan” I sighed shaking my head and looking out toward the store front window.  
“ look, all I’m saying is , it might be a good thing to let him know you have been dreaming about him. How may times have you had this dream?”   
“ maybe about … three to four times. “ I said popping a grape into my mouth.   
“ well I think , it would help you.”  
“ how can you possibly think that.” I asked   
“ I don’t know..i just have a feeling, anyway I have to go back to work. Call me after your shift.”   
“ k bye” I said quickly before the line ended.   
I slipped the phone away from my face and continued to stare out the window from my work station.   
“ it was just a stupid dream….a stupid. detailed dream..” I said to myself, I stretched before I began to work on my orders. My manger was right, the shop was slow tonight and as no trouble came. I felt more confident . Climbing onto a ladder, and grabbing a few vases I smiled smugly to myself. “ if anyone did try and attack me I can always throw a vase at their face.”   
“ if you think that will work” a smooth voice sounded behind me , I screamed and lost my balance. Falling backward I braced myself for impact. As I closed my eyes tight I felt arms catch me , opening them slowly I was face to face with kurama.   
“ its okay, I caught you “ he smiled down at me as he held me bridal style in his arms. I blinked and was silent before I could say anything.   
“ how did you know id be here.”  
“ keiko texted me.”   
Traitor- I thought   
I didn’t know what to do next, but all I could do was stay in his arms. “ thank you .”  
“ your welcome.” He said his eyes soft , he hadn’t placed me down and I coughed.   
“ you can put me down now” I murmerd through a blush.  
“ oh yes , I’m sorry.” Placing me down gently he stepped back and adjusted his shirt. Turning I saw the vases neatly stacked on the work table.   
“ nice catch” I smirked walking toward them I moved them to my work station and stood with my back turned toward him. “ well its just me here tonight, I’m working on more floral arragnements.”  
“I can help you , if you like?” he moved next to me and I immediately felt his presence again , aware of each movement.   
I looked under my eye lashes up at him   
“ if you would let me” he smiled his green eyes bright.  
I turned to the work I had to do , four orders would take me all night, but with some help I could be done within the next two hours. “ sure I would appreciate that.”   
We worked in silence in the beginning , the only sound was the flowers being snipped. Slowly I began to remember the letter he left me and how we were suppoused to me on Saturday. “ hey , kurama.”   
“ yes?” he continued to arrange the flowers   
“ what did you want to talk with me about on Saturday ? “ I didn’t look at him as we worked ,doing this made it easier to avoid his eyes that always seemed to make my heart race.   
“ ah yes. Well , I wanted to explain my actions in more detail. “ he placed his shears down “ and mia”   
I turned to him his eyes searching mine “ I want to tell you now, I will never hurt you.”   
For some odd reason, I believed him without having to second guess.” I know.” I smiled at him and he returned the smile back.   
I snipped the flowers thorne but pulled my hand back quickly. “ dammmit, that’s what not paying attention will do to you.” Two of my finger tips were bleeding and I moved to the water station.   
“ here let me help” he moved quickly to me and guided my hands under the water. Moving my fingers to dry air he blotted the wound with a clean cloth and wrapped my fingers in two separate band aids.  
“ thank you “ I smiled up at him and met his green eyes . He stared down at me , his eyes wandering to my lips and back to my eyes. Silence filled the room as we held our breaths. Slowly he moved closer to me and he cupped my cheek “ I will never hurt you, I need for you to understand that” he whispered , I felt his breath against my cheeks.his green eyes burning into mine.   
I leaned forward and whispered into his ear “ I know.” Pulling back ,We closed our eyes and fell into a small kiss , his free hand placing itself on my waist . His lips were soft and slightly chapped, but he smelled so sweet, like roses. I slipped my arms around his neck and he pulled me closer to his body. The sound from the smacks of our kisses filled the room . I needed air but I didn’t’ want to pull away from him. I wanted to be closer, much closer.  
“ ding dong ding ! this is the sweetest thing!” botan sang , we pulled apart quickly. His face was as red as his hair. I stumbled over my words.’  
“ botan what are you doing here?!” I asked my voice cracking. “ well I’m here to check up on you , keiko told me you’d be working late tonight and I wanted to make sure you were all right. However I can definlty see you are in perfect hands.” She smirked and meowed as kurama coughed and shot her an embarrsed look.   
“not funny botan . “ I grumbled. Kurama stood silent, still red , Botan picked up the flowers we were working on and smelled them. I looked at the clock , we closed in ten minutes, and this awkward silence was not comfortable.   
My work phone rang and I gratefully answered it “ Mushiyori florist this is Amelia. “   
“ yes okay , I understand. Yes okay. Ill be there in twenty minutes.” I hung up the phone and faced a curious botan and kurama. “ um that was one of my orders they need their flowers tonight before their wedding tomorrow.” I moved around quickly , slipping off my apron and putting on my coat.   
“ oh , hey I have an idea , ill stay and lock up and kurama can go with you .” botan said   
“ oh well , only if he wants to .” I looked at him and he smiled.   
“ of course.” Taking off his apron he pulled out an umbrella from the broom closet. Holding the door open for me , I squeezed past him my backside rubbing againt him . I blushed as I felt something poke me before I stepped onto the sidewalk.   
“Thank you botan , I owe you .” I shuffled into my car , while kurama slid into the passenger seat.   
“ of course you do , steal a kiss for me” she winked with a smile. Kurama and I blushed a deep red as we drove into the night.

 


	8. Chapter eight

The entire car ride was awkward , I felt self conscious as we drove to the clients home. I kept playing the kiss in my head.

 _I can't believe I kissed him...it can't be bad though right? I mean he did kiss me back. But I really didn't want to give him that kinda signal! Crap now he's gonna wanna date me and lord knows he might just want to have a long term relationship... oh . My. God . He's gonna wanna marry me, he seems like that type. He might even want me to have his childre_ n.

I chocked on air as I pulled up to a stoplight , my face as red as fire. "Amelia. Is everything alright ?" "Mmmmhmmm" I hummed , trying to take deep breaths and steady my heart . I didn't look at him, I kept my sight solely on the road .

_But idiot you forgot about the dream . You kissed him but your having dreams of him kissing other people. Girl...that's messed up , you can't let him know about the dream , he would think you were a freak for sure . Alright Mia no more kissing him , none at all_

"You don't look so well, I could drive if you want " he placed his hand lightly on-top of mine. I slowly turned my gaze to him . His eyes were full of concern as he searched my face. The longer I stared at him the more I began to feel. Uncertainty, hope, ...desire.

 _Shit_ .

" I-" A horn beeped behind us , we both jumped at the sound. The light had been green for some time. He pulled his hand away as I murmured " no I'm sorry . I'm fine really , just nervous about this transaction is all" 

This was partially true , I was nervous . But I was also thinking about his lips and the feel of his muscles underneath his shirt but I didn't want to tell him that .

"Is the client difficult?" He asked as he continued to stare at me , I bit my bottom lip tasting my chap stick . "Um, im not entirely sure. All I know is that they are very wealthy and if you don't do a good job they'll leave a bad review. And our floral shop can't take another one , we might lose it."

"I see" he was quiet as we pulled into the enormous parking lot, the home in front of us was grand and massive .

Large roman columns decorated the outside , the grass a plush green. Full of the brightest and biggest assortment of flowers I had ever seen. "Oh my goodness." I murmured as we parked in front .

"Scared?" He asked through a chuckle as he looked over at me

" that obvious ?" I tried to smile but my heart began to race as the front door opened and there stood a butler I felt warmth spread through my hand , turning I noticed he was holding my hand in his. " you will be fine Amelia ". " my stomach bubbled as he said my full name, his reassurance helped , I nodded and climbed out the car .

Grabbing the flower bouquets . Kurama grabbed a few as well , as we both climbed the steps

" are you Ms. Amelia Burnshine?" The man , stiff in posture and in attitude said , his nose upturned at me

" yes , I'm here to deliver the flowers" He looked me over before turning to kurama "and who is this?"

"Oh Um this is Shuichi Minamino and he is um my-"

" work partner , we both worked on the arrangements and we are excited to show them to our client." Kurama stated firmly , I looked up at him as the man gave him a discerning look. Pursing his lips he relaxed a sigh slipping through his pinned thin lips.

"This way" turning his back to us he walked into the home, kurama and I both exchanged glances as we followed suit.

"This house is beautiful" I said trying to make small talk , I didn't enjoy silence .

"Yes , it is . The owner of the home has elegant tastes and is always renovating the home to suite their new obsession. "

We entered through a dark door way that had curtains pulled back , a few feet further the room was huge and well lit with natural light pouring in . It's oval shape accentuating the vast space . My eyes widened as the large curved windows filled the room and showcased a view so magnificent it was as if I was in a dream .

"This is our art room where the family comes for portairts and the like. The back you see is the yard where most events are held , under the gazebo is where we will find the master. " the butler walked swiftly with Kurama and I following close behind.

He came upon two large French doors and continued to guide us through the beautiful garden toward the gazebo at the back .

I smiled up at the flowers that cascaded down from a vine , their large purple petals hanging low as if trying to reach for me. The white orchids that decorated the gaps in between the green and purple were a stunning contrast . The spring snowflakes in their gorgeous white shown bright as I walked past ,kissing my legs . I smiled as I came under a canopy of blue wisterias . I leaned forward to smell them and feel them between my fingers enjoying their temporary company .

"Amelia?" I snapped out of thought and turned to see Kurama and the butler staring at me . I was far behind them as they waited , the butler with a look of annoyance .

"I'm sorry " I moved quickly to catch up with them , embarrassed that I was easily distracted .

" I'm sorry , they are just so beautiful I-"

"Please be aware of the little time our hosts have , they do not have time for others to take a tour around their garden." The butler cut me off , giving me one last irate glance before continuing .

I blushed and felt more ashamed . "Mia ." I looked toward him my face red and slight watered eyes from my lack of professionalism.

He smiled at me before nodding to my back pack . I stared at him quizzically before he walked after the butler . Shuffling the floral arrangement in my grasp I opened the top flap of my bag and gasped .

A beautiful white ranunculus flower grew inside , settling after a while its petals plush. I looked up toward Kurama , as he walked away from me .

I smiled and felt my chest tighten again as if a clock was ticking . I closed the flap jogging after him .

" here we are , the gazebo . Sir jariku and lady Kim the florist is here to see you." He stood to the side his head held high.

The gazebo was just as beautiful as the home. And as I admired the architecture my eyes settled on my clients and I felt my face inflame.

The woman lady Kim, was naked lounging on a couch while the man Sir jariku drew her .

"Oh I'm so sorry , we didn't mean to come at an inconvenient time" I looked down and away from them both . I was too embarrassed to meet kurama in the eye. I felt him elbow me , looking up I noticed ed his cheeks were slightly red he glanced down at me and smirked . I stifled my grin and and bit my lip again wishing I could tell him how he was making me feel.

"It's quite alright we are about finished anyway." Jariku stated . Putting down his paint brushes he turned toward me and kurama .

"Welcome guests to the home of the Galants , my sister and I are glad you were able to come on such short notice. "

_His sister! He's looking at his sister naked ! What kind of twisted movie did I step into ._

I still hadn't looked up at him .Though I could see from my peripheral vision he approached kurama first and his sister soon followed "Hello my good man , my name is jariku and this is my lovely sister Kim ."

Jariku shook hands with kurama who nodded with a small smile .

"Hello my name is shuichi minamino I work with Amelia at the floral shop.

" I see , you make such beautiful flowers mr. Minamino . I love the roses , they are as beautiful as me don't you think ." Kim moved to shake his hand , still standing in the nude. I noticed the way her body appeared . no marks or bruises her bust was perky and her butt was perfectly shaped . I began to feel like the ugly ducking

"they are quite beautiful flowers aren't they." Kurama responded he shook her hand , though he kept his eyes trained on her face

"And this boxum beauty must be Amelia Burnshine , the star florist at the shop. " jariku noted to me I looked up for the first time and was immediately taken away by his beauty .

His blonde hair hung around his shoulders lush and full of volume . His ice blue eyes shone down at me from his 6foot hight. His muscles were prominent and shone through his fitted shirt. He smiled at me his lips spreading and showing me the most perfect row of teeth I ever saw.

_Wait did he just call me buxom_

I blushed holding out my hand " nice to meet you " expecting a shake I received none and was confronted with a kiss on my hand instead.

"the pleasure is all mine " he eyed me fiercely . His strong jaw line showing as he held onto my hand .

_This dude needs to calm the hell down_

I slowly pulled my hand back from his , wanting to wipe away his slobbery kiss . I turned toward his sister a little embarrassed to continue conversation with him .

" hello ms. Kim" I held out my hand but she looked at it with disdain .

_Maybe she doesn't want to shake my hand because of the slobber ?_

" that's ms. Galant to you ." She stated firmly.

_Nope she is just a bitch ._

I rolled my eye internally and lowered my hand . What made matters worst was the amount of beauty that spewed off of her.

" well ms. Galant here are the flowers you ordered " kurama stared holding out the vases of flowers in his hand toward them both .

"Oh you can call me Kim , shuichi , I don't mind." She flashed him a bright smile .

_Fuck this bitch.._

" oh thank you for the offer Ms. Galant but we need to treat our clients with the highest respect, . " The smile he gave her melted her heart apparently and she smiled though a look of disappoint crossed her face.

I instantly felt something grow inside my chest ...was it pride ? He corrected her in defense for me.

"Oh okay" she twirled hair between her fingers as she gazed at him.

"Um , yes so here you go ." I handed the flowers toward Jariku who only motioned for them to be placed onto the nearest table.

"Well seeing as you already paid I guess we'll be off " I turned toward the archway but halted at the sound of Jariku voice.

"Nonsense stay for dinner we were just about to eat weren't we sister?" Jariku stared happily at the both of us.

" oh um im not sure" I started "Nonsense. Shuichi will you join us !" Kim grabbed his arm and pressed her bust against it " please"

"Well if Amelia stays I would be happy to join" he replied , keeping his gaze away from her body , he looked at me if trying to tell me something . But all I could see was this bitches chest all over him . I fumed internally wishing for nothing more for her to have a yeast infection .

"Amelia?" His voice sounded again snapping me out of my evil train of thought.

"Um im sorry yes we can stay for dinner I don't see why not." I nervously smiled at Kurama and blinked in confusion as his eyes no longer held their original calm demeanor . His eyes were hard and unmoving , the brightness that I normally see gone. It was as if he was trying to warn me. I opened my mouth to recant our invite , however Kim squealed with joy .

"Great shuichi come this way " Kim walked shuichi down toward the gardens path back toward the mansion while I walked next to Jariku "

"I'm sorry my sister is so foreword with her feelings , she can be quiet the persistent type ."jariku stated with a flip of his hair .

"It's fine " I watched her as she practically hung off kuramas arm as we walked toward the dinning room . The sway of her hips and the insistent giggles bothered the hell out of me more than it should have . Eventually she was given a robe of which she kept her bust more revealing toward kurama .

_This is going to be a long night_


End file.
